


Night Biking

by MaroonCamaro, TWDObsessive



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: (but not for long), Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bike used as a Euphemism, Dirty Talk, I know - I'm surprised too, M/M, Mentions of Bikes, Mentions of Dating, Motorcycles Really, Mutual Pining, No Blow Jobs Though, PWP, Round Robin, just the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 18:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15346068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaroonCamaro/pseuds/MaroonCamaro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/pseuds/TWDObsessive
Summary: Rick prefers to work nights. The only other person in the office at night is the janitor. The super hot janitor that has, so far, eluded Rick's attempts to meet. That is until Rick waits for him in the chief's office and doesn't give the guy a way to hide. Seems the janitor might think Rick is hot too.This is a round robin that TWDObsessive and I banged out this evening. There is no redeeming literary value to this except to get us a bit of stress free writing under our belt.





	Night Biking

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for clicking on this fic! It's just a little pwp written in a round robin style by TWDObsessive and myself. Like I said before, no redeeming literary value at all. Just good ol' fashion porn.
> 
> Thank you ever so much to the lovely and talented KatytheInspiredWorkaholic for her super awesome beta job that she did at the very last minute. She is a treasure. She noted that once she got to the actual porn, there wasn't hardly anything to beta and it flowed mush better. Weird, right? :D
> 
> I futzed with it after Katy looked over it and TWDObsessive went to bed, so any mistakes you see are mine.

The station was almost creepy at night. When most of the lights were out and the hustle and bustle of the day died down to a simmering hum.

The quiet could get to you if you let it, but Rick preferred the nights with just his thoughts and his stack of paperwork. 

Rick was a low-key guy, down to earth, somewhat of a loner despite the bonds he had with his fellow officers.  

It was just easier being on his own. He felt like he could relax and focus on his work and not worry about all the gossip, like who was getting promoted or who was likely to get fired.

There was one other thing Rick liked about working late at night: the quiet, mysterious janitor was there and he was more apt to engage in conversation when it was just the two of them. 

Rick may be a loner, but the janitor took it to a whole new level of not interacting with anyone. And that was something Rick found intriguing.  

It had taken almost a month before Rick had even  _ known _ there was someone else there , and another three before he saw anything besides the back of the guy’s head as he darted out of whatever room the two of them ended up in together.

This time, thought, Rick was hellbent on learning the man’s name.

He’d figured out the cleaning schedule a few days ago and knew that the janitor would be cleaning the chief’s office tonight. All Rick had to do was walk in after and bar the door.  There was an overwhelming urge Rick felt to get to know the man, deep blue eyes, messy brown hair, beauty mark above his quiet lips.

And the way he swung his hips while he was handling the mop. Damn. He had a lithe body with strong, broad shoulders. He looked like he was full of stories and history that Rick wanted to become part of.

So now he sat in a dark corner of the office, knee hopping with excitement, waiting for his new obsession to work his way to the chief's office. His belly did flip-flops when he finally heard the familiar squeaky wheel of the janitor’s cart.

His hair was pulled back in a lazy ponytail, barely held together with a band, and hair falling out around his face and down his neck.

“Hey,” Rick said, startling the other man.

The man looked around the room, biting his lip and eyes searching before they landed on Rick, “Hey.”

“I see you here a lot, but I don’t even know your name,” Rick pointed out.

Shrugging, the man said, “Name’s not important, ain’t usually anyone here that needs to talk to me.”

Rick cocked his head and looked deeply at him, “I’d really like to know it.”

He looked at Rick for a moment, clearly weighing the pros and cons of giving up his name, “Daryl,” he said at last , and then turned and went back to pushing the cart.

“I’m Rick.” He stood and walked towards the janitor to shake his hand.

Again, the man...Daryl, gave Rick a long look before tentatively taking Rick’s hand in a firm, warm grip.  

“You must got a lot of work, man. See you here a lot late at night,” Daryl managed to say by way of conversation.

“Don’t much care for all the noise and carrying on that goes on during the day. Nights are better.”

Daryl nodded in understanding. “I ain’t much of a fan of loud noises either, man.  Kinda like to keep to myself and stay under the radar. This job...keeps things quiet and calm. I know it ain’t much of a life, but I like it.”

Rick shook his head, “Don’t be putting yourself down. You got a job and you show up everyday and you take care of your shit.” A smile split Rick’s face,  “And if I ain’t mistaken, you got a sweet bike.”

Daryl finally smiled for the first time, a quick quirk of the side of his lip. “Ain’t mine. And it ain’t all that sweet. But I keep it running good.”

Rick wondered who it could belong to: father, brother,  _ lover? _

Before he could ask, Daryl lifted his shoulder and said, “It’s my brother’s. He’s a guest of the state for the time being and I’m just making sure it don’t get lost while he’s in.”

Rick was relieved it wasn’t a significant other, but he still felt certain that he’d been reading the man correctly.  “You ever give rides?” Really, he was just testing the waters.

“You ain’t never been on a bike, Rick?” he asked surprised.

“Ain’t never been on  _ your _ bike.” Surely, Daryl would understand what Rick was after by now. 

Daryl gulped, finally certain that he was being mercilessly flirted with. Suddenly shy, he started pushing his cart again, a careless “I gotta get back to work,” thrown over his shoulder.

Rick started forward like lightning, stopping just short of grabbing the other man.  “Daryl, wait, I uh...umm…”

The cart stopped, but Daryl didn’t turn his head. “I know you been trying to talk to me for a bit. I just didn’t think you’d want to talk about...the  _ bike _ .”

Rick walked up next to Daryl and put a hand on top of the janitor’s which was tightly gripping the cart.  “We don’t have to just talk…”

“I’m still on shift and there’s cameras…” Daryl said, his hand gripping the handle of the cart so hard Rick could feel the tendons in his hand.

“No cameras in the bathroom , and you need to clean in there,  _ right _ ?”

Daryl finally turned and looked Rick in the eye, desire clear in his bright blue eyes, “Gotta clean ‘em every night.”

Rick said nothing, just grinned and brushed a loose curl behind his ear as he started walking to the men’s room.

The broom clattered to the floor and Rick had barely made it to the door before he felt a hand in the middle of his back, urging him into the bathroom.

Once they were both through the doors, Daryl took Rick in his arms and pressed a hesitant kiss to the other man’s lips.

But Rick didn’t want hesitant, he pulled Daryl tightly into his arms and sucked Daryl’s tongue into his mouth mercilessly. 

“I’ve been watching you for months, Daryl,” Rick managed to say between breaths.  “You’re goddamn beautiful.”

“You’ve been watching me? Damn, Rick. I’ve been watching you!” Daryl admitted. “Never thought you’d be into this."

Rick ran fingers into Daryl’s long strands of hair and kissed him with fervor, finally breaking apart long enough to unbutton a few buttons from his uniform.  “Not looking for a one-nighter. Looking to get to know you, too.”

“Shit,” Daryl said, checking out Rick’s chest and not making any move to take off his shirt, “You’re a fucking wet dream, you know that?”

Rick let his shirt fall to the floor and began to unzip and unbuckle.  

Daryl let his own pants fall, eyes trained on the spot where Rick’s cock was pushing against his dark briefs.

Rick reached out to start unbuttoning Daryl’s work shirt, eager to see the strong chest, broad shoulders, and narrow middle that lay beneath it.

Daryl quickly grabbed Rick’s hands. “Leave it on.” His sharp voice a deep contrast to their breathless words from before.

Rick held his hands up in surrender, willing to obey whatever he needed to in order to taste and touch this other man, a man he’d been dreaming about for months.  “I can do that,” Rick said with an understanding nod.

“Always figured you for a rule follower,” Daryl said with a smirk that eased the tension.

“I’m a good listener, Daryl. I like to do what I’m told, so tell me.. _ what do you want me to do _ ?”

“Fuck, Rick. We’re gonna be done before we get started you keep talking like that.” And just to prove his point, a drop of precome dripped from Daryl’s cock to land on the tip of Rick’s.

Rick eagerly grabbed both of their erections and used precome from both of their cocks to rub smoothly up and down. As he did, he pulled Daryl back in for another lustful kiss.

Daryl indulged him for a moment, deepening the kiss and jutting his hips along with the rhythm Rick was making. After a moment he put his hand on Rick’s shoulder and pushed lightly. “On your knees,” he said when they broke their kiss. 

Rick was instantly rock hard and ready and he dropped to his hands and knees in a heartbeat, eager to both obey Daryl and to feel the man fill him. 

“You bring lube, Sunshine?” Daryl asked.

Rick crawled to his pants and pulled out a packet of lube, handing it to the beautiful man above him. “I been hoping for this for months, Daryl.  Do you have any idea how many times I jacked off to you?”

“Shoulda said something before now then, ‘cause I been wanting to fuck that hot ass a yours for just as long.”

“Then do it, Daryl. Fuck me into the floor. I want to feel you pounding inside me.”

“God damn. Let me open ya up first,” Daryl said as he coated his fingers in lube and tried to calm his aching cock. 

“Wanna feel it, Daryl,” Rick insisted as he felt two fingers slip into his waiting hole.

“Oh, trust me, you’re gonna feel it,” Daryl kept pushing until he found Rick’s prostate and rubbed it hard, making Rick buck and cry out. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Rick murmured, his dick engorged and leaking. “Give me your cock, Daryl.  Please. I’m begging you.”

“Well, since you asked so nicely.” Daryl pulled his fingers out and added a bit more lube to rub on his dick. He lined up and pushed in slow, wanting to savor the feeling.

Rick’s eyes rolled back in his head as he slowly took in Daryl’s rather large cock. It felt like being owned, like giving himself over, like surrender.

“You’re so fucking pretty, you know that? Got them fucking curls and blue eyes. And fuck, the way you walk. Your fucking ass made me have to jack off on my lunch break at least once a week.” Daryl never could stay quiet when he was fucking.

“Your soft, sexy voice is gonna make me spill,” Rick said as he groaned and adjusted himself to take in all of Daryl.

A hard smack on his ass and a growl from Daryl stopped that train of thought, “Not until I tell you you can.”

“Fuck, yesss,” Rick whispered already fighting to hold back his orgasm as Daryl started to slowly pump in and out of him, the feeling so intimate and connected.

Daryl kissed the space between Rick’s shoulder blades, his hips still working Rick hard, “Knew you’d be a good boy for me.”

“Please, Daryl. Let me come. I’m so close, I’m so close,” Rick fought to keep himself from spilling , but he knew he wouldn’t last much longer.

“I wanna see it,” Daryl pulled out and pushed on Rick’s hips until he rolled over onto his back. “Let me see you jack off.”

Rick quickly grabbed onto his cock and obeyed, laying there on the bathroom floor, naked and flushed and ready to come. He kept his eyes on Daryl’s the entire time.  “Daryl,” he whispered.

Daryl had his own dick in his hands and was watching Rick through slitted eyes as he pumped himself, matching Rick’s strokes. 

“Now,” Daryl said simply and firmly. “Come for me, Sunshine.”

Rick’s breathing became more haggard and his strokes became more firm. His back arched and his toes curled and then he came with a cry, his come flying up in an arch and hitting the underside of Daryl’s cock.

And with that, Daryl lost himself, seed spewing out onto Rick’s hard abs and the sensation trembling through his whole body until he found himself shivering above his new lover.

He leaned back against the sink, the porcelain cold on his bare ass, “You look fine as fuck with my jizz all over you.”

“Fuck, Daryl. I’ll take it anytime you want to give it.”

Daryl put a hand out and Rick pulled himself up and into Daryl’s arms, “Okay, but next time, we do it in a more comfortable place.” He looked around the battered bathroom, “At least more sanitary.”

“Deal,” Rick said.  “In the meantime, ummm…would you like to go out on a date sometime?”

“Sure, as long as we don’t call it a date,” Daryl said with snort. 

“How about we just call it a  _ ride  _ on your  _ bike _ ,” Rick winked.

"Sounds good to me.”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
